


Let them see

by JJJotun



Series: Prime Stories [3]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJJotun/pseuds/JJJotun
Summary: Knock Out and Breakdown appreciate the drive-in
Relationships: Breakdown/Knock Out
Series: Prime Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003563
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Let them see

"Let them see," said he.

Glimmering metal in the moonlight, the reflections of the film dance as bright as the two remain bound in a fit of sonder.

The thumping of metal feet on the blackened tar that coated the drive-in, the two held each other in inspiration derivative from the large screen they were admiring.

Careful steps and maneuvers led to more ambitious pursuit, the figures on the film sang brightly, as bright as the shine of polished frames.

A curious crowd began forming, not for the intended reason that the drive-in entailed. 

Large hands clasped over one another, the two mimicked the movements so profoundly, while adding their own to its imagery.

The soft staticy music continued to play alongside the projector, and the two hummed and danced without a care in the world.

Soft handling and the occasional twirling of pedes was enough for them, enough to keep them entranced with both each other and the song.

They didn't need to use sight to understand how to feel, it only felt right to be.

"Let them see," said he, resting his head into the other's shoulder.

The moon cast a brilliant reflection of colour across the two, a brilliant mesh of red and blue.

The quiet yet persistent static of instruments soared in the still night's air, accompanied by the subtle creaks of metal and hydraulics pumping.

Then, it came to an end, not without the red and blue clashing like tidal waves for a final score.

It was as corny as the film they were admiring, but somehow it brought smiles to their pressed faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) I don't like cluttering with little stories like this but its hard for me to write big scale stories all the time  
> A fic just focused on bd and ko watching movies at the drive in would be fun as a story though, comments are appreciated :D


End file.
